raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph Raccoon
Ralph Raccoon is one of the main characters in The Raccoons. Biography Ralph Raccoon is the "star" editor of the Evergreen Forest newspaper, The Evergreen Standard. While at university, Ralph involved himself in student politics and other social activities. Personality Being an ex-hippie, Ralph chose the Evergreen Forest to live in because of the outdoors and the healthy enviroment. His job as editor of The Evergreen Standard keeps him involved with all of the shenanigans of Cyril Sneer and his attempts to ruin the Evergreen Forest. With the help of Bert and Melissa, his ace reporter and fab photographer, they manage to stay one step ahead of the destruction planned by the prickly pink aardvark and his not-so-perfect hench-pigs! Ralph is also an expert canoeist. He even made his own canoe - out of birch bark. Appearances Relationships Melissa Raccoon Melissa is Ralph's wife (whom he loves dearly), Ralph has a deep affection for his wife as Melissa does to him, they get on like a perfect couple, although at some times Ralph can seem to get Melissa mad, you know these two lovebirds will never part. Bert Raccoon Bert has known Ralph since they were kids, and their friendship has always been firm, sometimes Bert can be quite annoying to Ralph by ruining his gormet dishes with Peanut Butter, losing peanut butter sandwiches in the printer and just goofing around, but there are times when Ralph gets on Bert's nerves by doing a terrible faux french accent while cooking and telling bad jokes with terrible puns, but overall these two buddies will always retain a friendship as strong as glue. Cedric Sneer Cedric is a good friend of Ralph's, and along with the rest of the crew from the forest they get on well in a team. Their most memorable moment together was in "The Intruders!" when Ralph was trapped in the Sneer vault with Cedric, and Bert, Melissa, Broo and Cyril had to rescue them. Another time they spent the night in a haunted house with Bert (as part of Cedric's initaition for their club), and they ended up getting spooked by three odd pig-shaped ghosts. George Raccoon Schaeffer Troy Malone Troy was Melissa's former boyfriend. In the episode he appeared in, Ralph saw Troy as a rival for Melissa's affections. Cyril Sneer Cyril's devious deals often keep Ralph's (along with Melissa and Bert) activities busy with the Evergreen Standard. He doesn't have a strong hatred of Cyril, he just doesn't like him much, whenever Cyril's plans fail oor is brought down to earth, he can't often help but laugh at him, Cyril once offered to do a "Flying Circus" with him after crashing a plane trying to win Melissa's heart, but he turned the offer down after Melissa forgave him for his foolishness.﻿ Voice * Bob Dermer (1980-1991) Gallery Melissa and ralph.jpg|Ralph with Melissa Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Ralph and Melissa in their nightclothes TheChristmasRaccoons2.jpg|Ralph looking in the newspaper cannedham.png|Ralph makes a joke about canned ham, much to the delight of in-law Nicole Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters